Divine Providence: A Danny Phantom Elseworld
by Futuramakid
Summary: When the portal accident goes even more wrong than it was destined, Danny and Sam find themselves in a unique situation...
1. Chapter 1

Divine Providence: A Danny Phantom Elseworld

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, and I also don't own the inspiration of this Elseworld, which will be apparent to the reader of both... I do claim this Elseworld version of Danny and co. my own, though.

Pain. It burns. All over.

_The sheets feel like salt on a cut. _

I throw them off, and manage to my feet, leaning on the wall trying to get some relief. My hand feels... like it's been burned. I look, it's red, some of the skin's gone...

_but it's coming back... How is that possible?_

And... how did I get this way? Who am I? God... if you can hear me... help...

I lean on the wall... My head's pounding... and then, a voice.

_...Sam._

...Is that it? Is that who I am? I'm still feeling zoned out after the fall...

_Now... how did _I_ get this way? Who am _I_?_

...Danny.

_...Is that it?_

...This is... no. You're not... I mean, yeah, Danny, but I saw you... You...

_I'm right here. I pushed you out of the discharge and... I guess it knocked me out, and I'm here. Now, let me get my bearings... I manage to stand back. I look in the mirror... No. This is wrong._

No, it isn't, this is normal.

_...Sam, look at me how can you-_

…Danny... I... I don't _think_ you've got a "you" to look at anymore.

_Sam, am I..._

No. Obviously not. Okay, Sam, think rationally, pull yourself together... I take a look... The room is... familiar...

_The room is mine._

"Sam? You okay?"

I turn around.

"Tucker, what happened?"

"...You... don't remember? The portal went on and... well..."

_...The memories flood me. The portal. That _portal...

"_C'mon, Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out."_

"_You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome supercool things exist on the other side of that portal..."_

_I zip up the hazmat suit... And I press the button..._

_Nothing. Sam takes a step in._

"_This thing not working?"_

"_Apparently not..."_

_I lean on the side... and I hear it starting to hum, softly. This is not good, the portal is powering up and she doesn't have protection..._

"_Sam! Get out!"_

_I dive to push her out... and then... nothing. A white... and then I woke up._

A hands waving in front of my face.

"...Sam? You okay?"

I shake my head.

"Yeah, Tucker, I.. I just need some air."

_Tucker... He needs to kn-_

No. Danny, he'd just think we- I- had gone crazy. This whole thing stays _inside,_ at _least_ until we sort out what exactly this thing _is..._

I walk past Tucker... He's... concerned but right now I just need _time_. I leave the Fentons'.

_So, Sam... Where are we heading?_

...I... I don't know, just... around. I need fresh air.

_Hm. Yeah, I could use some too..._

So, I walk. The distance... doesn't matter. I need to clear my... our... head. But... then the pain...

_My shoulderblades... It's... like burning... _

"Aaaah..."

I manage to duck in an alley to not be seen... I feel things... changing. It's like my back's... being ripped open. But... it doesn't hurt. My body is... shifting. Moving in ways it never was intended to... and then like that, it's done...But... there's extra light in the alley. Where is it coming from? I turn to look and jump from myself.

"...Wings... They're... _flaming wings..._"

What... What's happening...?

_But I... I know. I let loose and fly. And at the first skyscraper window, I see. I have a me to look at again... But... it's not quite the me I remember. I... I look older. My hair is... long. Tied-back in a ponytail. My hazmat suit... now looks like something from a comic book. Purple and gold... with a white half-cape._

...It suits you.

_...I guess it does._

The purple isn't half-bad either, if I say so myself.

_And then I realize something hanging on my waist... I grab it... it's a sword in a sheath... and like my new wings,_ it's on fire.

...You look like an angel...

_...I blush. Jeez this is odd. I'm blushing at a voice in my head... Jazz would have a field day._

...Wait, an angel... that... that would explain things.

_What, you think the portal made me into an angel and shoved me into you? That's crazy, Sam, I mean-_

...Danny. Look.

_My eyes dart where she's looking... and... holy cow. There's a man _falling off of a scaffold_. He's already under my... I drop. The wind's in our face it's... exhilirating. But it's not important now, I have to save that guy... I manage. Fast enough to barely be seen, I decelerate his fall, letting him down on the ground... And then, after a few seconds running, I stop._

"...Okay... I need to get a handle on this..."

"...You okay?" comes a voice.

_It's a child. A little kid with a baseball bat._

"...what?"

"I said, are you okay? You look kinda lost, like you'd need help."

"...Well, I kind of have no idea what I am, but-"

"Go to the library and look up Earth-born angel."

_The kid began walking away._

"...what?"

"...Hey, you asked for my help," he replied, "twice."

_We watched him into the distance. One question was on our minds._

Who was that kid?


	2. Chapter 2

Divine Providence: A Danny Phantom Elseworld

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, and I also don't own the inspiration of this Elseworld, which will be apparent to the reader of both... I do claim this Elseworld version of Danny and co. my own, though.

But... there's something to do before I can follow the kid's advice... With a concentration, I manage to be me again... thankfully. I start back toward the Fentons'.

_Sam, what are we going to do? I'm... Well, if you don't tell them about this, I'm _dead._ And you're... well... responsible. _

I don't know, Danny, I just... I can't just _leave_ Tucker to do things alone.

I arrive back.. they're home, Tucker's in the living room.

_...and I can hear Mom and Dad through the door..._

I open the door.

"...Sam... Good to see you back... Are you feeling okay?"

Tucker looked rather concerned and a tad weary as he approached him.

"...Yeah, I'm fine... you... told them?"

_Mom... Dad... I... I wish I could tell you..._

...I can feel his pain... It's deep, and taking the best of my calm to not let it show. Danny, it's... it's for the best. Please... calm down...

"Yeah, I did," he replied, his voice lowering "I... I think we should leave them to... deal."

I nodded. My eyes dart one last time to the Fentons...

_...I... I'm sorry..._

I leave the house with Tucker.

"...So..." I begin, unsure where to start.

"...so," he echoed, "...I... Part of me wants to talk about this and part of me says it's not going to change anything."

"...Tucker... do you believe in an afterlife?" I ask him.

"What, you mean like ghosts?" he said, "not really. It's a concept, sure... but strictly a pseudoscience, as far as it's been seen. And... I think today's... experiment... just lessened the odds."

_Man, Tuck... I..._

"...Danny's... in a good place, Tuck. He was a good person. I'm sure wherever he is... he's... happy."

Lies off my tongue... Danny's right here and devastated by the impact of his 'death'... but that's best private, for now...

_...Sam. Tucker deserves better... You know that._

I wince, it's true...

"...Sam? You okay?"

"...Tucker... I... I need to tell you something. But I need you to promise me you won't tell _anyone,_ okay?"

"...Sam, what's this about?"

I look him straight in the eyes.

"Tucker... promise me."

"...okay, Sam. I promise."

"Tucker... _Danny's not dead._"

"...Sam, I think you need to lie down."

...Ugh, Tucker, you know me better than that! I keep on.

"Tucker, I'm not lying... When Danny pushed me out of the way... something happened. He... he didn't die. He's... in me. And he's... an angel. I know it sounds like stuff that could get me institutionalized, but I swear, it's true."

He paused, looking at me strangely, and then calmly.

"...Fine. If you've got Danny inside of you or whatever... tell me something only he and I would know."

_Okay, okay, gimme a second... got it._

"You and Danny... you made a secret password for if you ever time-travelled in first grade. It was swordfish."

Tucker stopped midstep.

"...What... _how_..."

"...I'm still fuzzy on that. But I have a lead. You wanna come with?"

He nodded, silently. And we were off...

Tucker hands me the book. _Angels on Earth_, by Professor R.K. Simpson.

"...One subgenre of angel, written of in only a few rare texts, is the Earth-born angel, or Earth angel... Similar to Earth's elementals, Earth angels are part of both the Seraphim and Guardian Angel orders, bridging the gap between heaven and earth... There are three at any given time, overseeing love, light, and fire, respectively... An Earth-born angel is believed to be created in very specific circumstances, where one person selflessly sacrifices themselves for the purpose of saving one who is unworthy..."

_...Unworthy? Pffft. That's gotta be some misprint. I mean...We're equals. I'm no better than you... _

...Iblush. That's... not quite right... I... wouldn't be half as guilty about my parents if I was the dead one... Tucker raises a brow at me. I shrug.

"What are you two talking about in there?" he asks, curious.

"Nothing," I reply, "it's... nothing."

"Right..." he replied, "...so... this all seems so surreal. You heard his voice in your head, and you meet a little kid who knows why by chance. It's all so..."

"...Improbable? I figure it one of two ways... It's either incredible luck... Or someone's on my side."

"What're you saying, Sam? God likes you?"

"...Well, I... _we_... are an angel now... it's not that far a jump."

He shrugs.

"...This is all a bit much for me... I... I think I need some time to absorb it."

_Understandable. This is... all rather large stuff._

I nodded.

"Okay... see you at school?"

"Count on it."

I take a breath, and stand up. Well, now it's back home... I head out, thinking about how to handle things there...

_...I try to keep my astonishment at the thoughts that brings hidden. I fail._

I know, Danny, it's not good, it's not healthy... But... it's how we live. You... don't know them like I do.

_...Well. I guess I will like this._

I sigh. Yet another reason to dread getting home...


End file.
